Homeland II
Homeland II is a solo plugin for ''Myth II: Soulblighter'' created by Creation Games, and it is the sequel to Homeland. This expansive follow up features three new units, immersive storytelling, professional quality voices, and a huge level with over hundreds of enemies depending on difficulty level. Homeland II's Story The battle I have just witnessed was like no other. Though the bravery of the Northmen and their Berserk kinsmen was unrivaled, we all knew that it was only through the might of the Trow that we survived that night. Despite our pleading the Trow kept their vow and left us, and with them went all hope. All was not lost however, for with their departure came a new ally. As we huddled around the fire awaiting our certain doom at the hands of a Shalam, an ancient man who called himself Boncuar hobbled out of the woods. Sitting alongside our leader, he began to relate the tale of the Xyrithar, and their terrible yet noble leader, Rathas. According to Boncuar, the Xyrithar were an ancient brotherhood in the service of Thorago, a Leveler from a time long past. They were his most trusted warriors and his personal guard. Thorago was defeated in a great battle in this very valley and confined to a prison of ice. With their leader helplessly trapped and the forces of Light victorious, the Xyrithar retreated into the mists of history. They hid themselves well, and were soon forgotten by all but Boncuar. The Xyrithar have in their possession an artifact from their time that they have renamed the Articus. Built to promote a utopian society, this artifact would cease a war between any two nations. But the Xyrithar recently discovered how to pervert the device. By reversing the pieces of the Articus and uttering the sacred words in reverse, they could spark rage and hatred in even the most peaceful of creatures. So it was with the Ice Giants. Eager to test their new-found power, the Xyrithar sought out the hulking beasts and twisted their feeble minds with the ancient artifact, turning the indifferent Shalam into mindless, savage killers, thoroughly bound to the will of Rathas. Boncuar, a powerful and ancient sorcerer from the same time as Thorago, has been awaiting the Xyrithar's return for thousands of years, living among and developing close kinships with the Wolves and Shalam indigenous to the region. Five days ago, his former companions drove him away from his self-imposed duty in a maddened rage, under the terrible influence of the Xyrithar. Boncuar only nearly escaped with his life, and he fears Thorago may be free again. Now, with this knowledge and our new companion, we are following the Xyrithar back into the massive icy canyons into which they have retreated. Boncuar has informed us that only one strong in the ways of magic can hold the Articus, and only one who has studied it’s lore can reverse the spell which binds the Shalam to Rathas’ dark will. Were Rathas to be killed and the Articus taken from him, the Shalam could be released, free to choose their own destiny, and the desperate battle against Thorago could begin... Credits *'New units by:' Cydonian *'Map by:' Clem *'Artwork by:' TJ *'Layout and script by:' Ares™ External Links *uDogs Hotline, Homeland II v1.0 *Creation Games Mirror, Homeland II v1.0 *Clemapalooza Mirror, Homeland II v1.0 *Myth Addicts, Homeland II v1.0 Category:Solos